Dans les ténèbres, la renaissance
by Saelenite
Summary: La renaissance d'un homme qui devient un monstre..


Thème: Grelot

Gling gling, quel joli son que celui des grelot dans le vide quand ils se balancent aux grès des vents...

Toutefois ils tintent drôlement bien une fois qu'ils sont à même le sol baignant dans le sang...

Quelle aventure peut on vivre à noël sans le doux tintement de ces ornements. Noël cette fabuleuse fête empruntée par les catholiques aux celtes lors de l'expansion de cette croyance. Aujourd'hui cette fête n'est qu'une simple fête commerciale, promotions, cadeaux, boites de chocolat et décorations... ha mais je nous égare..excusez moi... Je disais donc Noël, heu non les grelots...dans certaines circonstance les grelots sont un bon système d'alarme... Mais cette fois ci ils ne servaient que de décoration.

Quel dommage pour l'habitante de cette petite demeure familiale de ne pas avoir songé à se protéger d'une intrusion... surtout la nuit... la nuit lorsque les prédateurs sont de sortie.

Donc je disais que les grelots tintent drôlement moins lorsqu'ils sont emplis de liquide, d'un précieux liquide rouge qui maintient les corps en vie et sustente les oiseaux de proie en quête de vitae.

Ce sang qui empêchait le grelot de tinter, venait de la gorge généreuse d'une femme à la beauté hypnotique mais éteinte avec ses grands yeux vides de toute vie. Au dessus de cette femme un monstre se dressait, le visage hideux, le regard plein de haine la bouche ouverte et dégoulinante du sang de sa victime.

Un simple regard sur cette créature suffirait à emplir l'esprit du spectateur de folie en le frappant de la brutale vérité que les ténèbres cachent bien plus que des cauchemars.

Des cauchemars qui semblent prendre vie dans le but de pouvoir boire le sang de leur victimes, surtout si celles ci les ont offensé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il s'avère que le "monstre" est en fait l'ancien mari de la personne exsangue qui gît sur le sol, et que sa précieuse femme l'a généreusement vendu à un groupe qu'il avait réussit à hacker quelque jours plus tôt, et que le prix du passage dans le monde de la nuit était...sa femme.

Les nosferatu tolèrent excessivement peu la trahison mais respectent grandement les connaissances, le savoir et les compétences. Raison pour laquelle cet ancien mari avait eu le privilège de les rejoindre mais la mission de s'occuper d'elle.. Du coup il avait accomplis sa mission avec succès.

Son ex-femme, la traitresse, qui l'avait envoyé à la mort gisait maintenant dans leur ancien salon. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour la regarder. Et il se rendit compte qu'il marchait sur un objet rond et qui faisait un son étouffé.. un grelot.. il détestait les grelots.. cela lui remémora une discution qui datait d'un mois avant sa "mort" ou il lui avait juré que lui vivant jamais il n'y aurait de grelot chez.

Finalement les grelots ne sont pas si mal que çà, quand ils sont recouverts de sang.

* * *

Thème: axiologie

Il marchait tranquillement tandis que la maison brûlait derrière lui, les indices disparaissant au rythme des flammes qui s'élevaient dans le ciel.

Il avançait sans même se poser la question si ce qu'il venait de faire était mal ou bien. L'incendie aurait pu se propager aux autres demeures attenantes à celle ou il avait vécu mais les seules questions qu'il se posait étaient d'ordre technique sur la disparition des preuves.

Une analyse de ses pensées aurait révélé qu'il n'était pas un monstre sanguinaire. Il s'inquiétait de son avenir et il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour s'intégrer pleinement au clan en rejoignant son sire qu'il l'attendait au bout de la rue.

Il se demanda si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, son amour, sa colère, sa rancœur, sa tendresse, son désir de vengeance, étaient sincères. Les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, que se passera t'il s'il devait essayer de comprendre les sentiments qui venaient et disparaissaient tout aussi subitement en lui?

De son vivant il aurait pu être qualifié de sociopathe selon les standards actuel, il avait eu le droit d'avoir un suivit psychologique lors du suicide d'un de ses collègues de boulot. Passer dix heures par jour devant un ordinateur semblait avoir émoussé son intérêt pour les gens. Après tout, nous sommes tous des programmes grandeur nature avec un niveau de graphisme très développé.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait tandis que les flammes achevait de consumer les restes de son ancienne vie humaine. Sa nouvelle vie pouvait enfin débuter, il allait pouvoir montrer à ses frères quel génie il pouvait être et à quel point il était incompris. Seul son sire le comprenais, lui qu'il l'avait aidé à se détacher de toute émotion, lui qui lui avait fait comprendre à quel point ressentir certaines émotions était inutile. Les comprendre et les ressentir n'est pas la même chose, l'une est utile l'autre..futile.

Maintenant qu'il se comprenait mieux, qu'il savait qui il était et qui il ne serait jamais il allait pouvoir aller de l'avant. Construire son futur, devenir quelqu'un de réellement puissant et de recommandé. Peu importe qu'il soit connu ou non, l'important est qu'il doit être un accès nécessaire pour les autres. Ainsi il se sentira vivant, ainsi il ne se sentira plus comme une coquille vide vivant un petit traintrain quotidien fastidieux et inutile.

Alors qu'il rejoint enfin son sire à l'angle de la rue il se retourne et regarde les flammes qui lèchent les murs, les arbres et tout ce qui se trouve dans la sphère de la demeure.

Son passé, ou ce qu'il en restait, disparaît totalement. Et pourtant aucun sentiment ne l'effleure, ni tristesse, ni joie, juste une satisfaction du devoir accomplis, du travail bien fait.

Les flammes sont belles, vives, fortes et dangereuses...oui dangereuses... Il sait maintenant ce qu'il veut faire, vivre dans le danger, avancer au péril de sa non-vie mais la vivre pleinement et ressentir quelque chose qui lui permettrait de combler ce trou béant qui occupe la zone de son "cœur".

Alors que ses pensées se bousculaient son sire lui posa la main sur l'épaule lui signifiant que le depart ne pouvait attendre que les secours et les pompiers arrivent pour éteindre le brasier que son infant admirait.

* * *

**Thème: Mine**

Ils disparurent dans les égouts, laissant derrière eux le son des sirènes hurlantes et des véhicules lancés à toute vitesse.

Il faisait sombre, humide et le lieu était malodorant, un paradis pour ceux qui ont un odorat développé, mais il paraît qu'avec le temps on s'habitue assez rapidement à cet inconfort.

Ils marchèrent durant une cinquantaine de mètre avant de bifurquer sur la gauche, là le sire appliqua une marque sur une brique précise sur le mur pour signifier son passage et donner aux gardien le signal de leur approche.

Une centaine de mètre plus loin une des lourdes portes de métal s'ouvrit en grinçant ouvrant le passage aux deux vampires. Derrière les attendaient deux de leur congénères qui refermèrent la porte juste après leur passage en s'assurant que rien ni personne ne les avaient suivis.

Ils avancèrent prudemment pour ne pas déclencher les pièges qui protègent l'une des entrées de l'élyséum du clan. Il se situait dans les profondeurs de la terre dans une vieille mine de charbon qui s'était effondrée quelques soixante années auparavant.

Malgré l'étrangeté du lieu pour y accueillir de nombreuses personnes, tout y était confortable au possible, des canapés de cuir jusqu'aux ordinateurs dernier cris avec une connexion fibrée, rien ne semblait à sa place. Pourtant tout y était fonctionnel, efficace et pratique, pensé pour une efficience maximal au point que seul un Nosferatu ou un Trémère aurait pu mettre en place un tel lieu de travail. Un réseau si sensible que le moindre signal reçu sur un poste était aussitôt retransmis aux personnes que se signal concernait. Une rapidité d'action que seul des experts peuvent mettre en place après de nombreuses mises en place.

Le fait que l'éliséum soit situé au fond d'une vieille mine serait un problème pour la majorité des gens, mais pour les Nosferatus c'était un lieu spacieux ou il n'y a pas d'odeurs désagréables, pas de liquide suintants des murs. Et pas de risque de tomber sur une équipe d'entretien des canalisations.

Le clan avait transformé la zone en un lieu de confort inattendu et incroyable, quiconque se serait aventuré dans cette ruine aurait cru avoir une hallucination, entre les néons, les fauteuils, les décors hollywoodiens et les réseaux de cables tendu de tout coté le long des galeries et des croisements.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la galerie aménagée qui leur servaient d'alcôve et de lieu de repos durant la journée. Il avait réussit à mener sa mission à bien mais il y a des choses qui étaient toutefois imparfaite. Des choses à corriger, à améliorer, à updater. Il était fier de son infant mais ne devait pas le montrer. Ce n'est pas en étant sentimentale que l'on gardait la tête du clan dans cette ville.

Après tout les apparences sont importantes...surtout pour les Nosferatus...


End file.
